


Happy Birthday, Mary!

by ChibiDashie



Series: The Magic Almanac [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, Mild Language, Nationverse, Slice of Life, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: Originally a Tumblr work, which can still be read. https://hetalia-themagicalmanac.tumblr.com/post/183650365758/happy-birthday-mary-on-this-day-mary-debuted-inMarch 23 happens to be Mary's birthday, which is also the day she first debuted in the comic in Origin: Part 2. However, fellow dumbass America nearly forgot that this day was a very special day for Mary, and everyone is rushing for the festivities! Hilarity and fun ensues.





	Happy Birthday, Mary!

🎵 **Happy birthday to you~! Happy birthday to you~! Happy birthday dear Mary~! Happy birthday to you!** 🎵

The little house filled with wondrous joy as Mary’s parents clapped to their beloved daughter’s big day; her birthday! In front of Mary was a little ice cream cake that her mother bought from the grocery story with “Happy Birthday Mary” written in gel frosting. 

“My beloved Mary,” her mother began, “You can blow out the candles now. Make a wish dear, but don’t tell us, or else your wish won’t come true.” 

Mary took a big, deep breath of air and blew out the candles on her tiny little cake. Her father took a perfect picture of Mary blowing out the candles on his phone, something he would be so proud to display on Facebook. 

“Did you make a wish, Mary?” her father asked,

“Yep!” Mary squeaked, “Mama said my wish won’t come true if I tell it.”

“She’s right, you know. Now then! Mary gets the first slice since it is her special day after all!”

As the family was enjoying their slices of ice cream cake and Mary opening up her presents, there was something unusual going on upstairs. In the child’s room emerged a man from the magic almanac, sneaking around to make sure he isn’t being heard. He took off his shoes so the wooden floor wouldn’t creak under his weight, attempting to be as stealthy as possible. 

“Rats!” he said under his breath, “Mary never told us it was her birthday?! What a silly girl she is! Might as well tell everyone else back in the manor.”

He began to stealthily sneak back into Mary’s room and into the Almanac, frantically running down the stairway into Friendship Manor. He grabbed onto the protective railing of the mezzanine that he first sees upon entering Friendship Manor and took the biggest breath he could hold in his lungs.

“ **DUDES!!! TODAY IS MARY’S BIRTHDAY**!!” he bellowed, echoing throughout the entire manor, “GET YOUR ASSES READY IN CASE SHE GETS IN FRIENDSHIP MANOR!! CHOP CHOP **CHOP CHOP**!!! GET THE MEETING ROOM ALL DECORATED!! GET HER SOME PRESENTS, DAMMIT!!!”

Germany knew that it was Mary’s birthday anyways as he deeply cares about her as a father figure, but forgot to make cake for her since the announcement was so sudden. 

“Scheiße! The cake!” He sprinted back to the door that leads to his lovely little cottage in the woods, since this was in fact the first time Mary gets to spend a birthday with her magical friends. 

“America!” England scolded as he hastily went up the spiral staircase to the mezzanine, ready to slap America if possible. “Couldn’t you announce this sooner?!” 

“Dude, I didn’t even know it was Mary’s birthday today!” He answered, “Like I was just sneaking around upstairs Mary’s house because I didn’t even see her today and was just making sure she was okay!”

“You know America, Mary did tell us her birthday was on this day. You just forgot because you spoil her rotten anyways. We’ve been setting up the meeting room for her and all of the nations that she never met are also invited.”

“Wow thanks dude! You’re a lifesaver!”

“Whatever. Just do your part. Just don’t spoil her so rotten like you already do. I’ll get her when she’s done celebrating with her mum and father.” 

* * *

Meanwhile, as Mary went in her room carrying all of the presents her mother and father got for her, England came out of the magic almanac to greet Mary. “Happy birthday, Mary!” he said as he gave her a warm hug, “I see you were having fun with your mum and father, hm? What kind of presents did you get?”

“I got lots of toys!” Mary squeaked, showing England some of the toys she got for her birthday, some of them also being books that would make a really good bedtime story. 

“Wow! Your parents really must be glad to be with you on your birthday, huh? Maybe one of these nights, i’ll read to you one of these stories when you’re going to bed, okay?” He then noticed that Mary still had frosting on her face from the ice cream cake she had with her parents. “Oh goodness me, Mary! You’ve got frosting on your face!” He knelt down to Mary’s height and grabbed a handkerchief out of one of his pockets. It was soft to the touch, and just gentle enough to get the frosting off Mary’s face. “There you go. You don’t want to look all messy, no? Come along now, we’re gonna go on an outing.” 

“An outing! Where are we going?”

“Well, maybe I can get you some toys for your birthday.”

Little did Mary know that this was actually something bigger, something she wouldn’t expect at all from her friends!

Inside Friendship Manor, it was seemingly emptier than usual. England was holding her hand as the two went down the staircase from the mezzanine. “Ah, Mary, I forgot to get something.” England said, “We just had a very important meeting today and I forgot to get some important papers.” 

“What kind of papers, Mr. England?”

“It’s very secret, Mary. Shhh~”

Mary really didn’t mind, thinking that England forgot to get some papers in the meeting room where the nations usually have their meetings. Once they got to the meeting room, the room was pitch black, but Mary had no clue how it got so pitch black in the first place. England turned on the lights when suddenly…

##  **[“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARY, BEARER OF THE ALMANAC!!!”](https://youtu.be/nAtN3izKIAs) **

Mary’s eyes lit up at the sight of all of the nations in the room, surprising her on her birthday in a room that was considered forbidden for her to go in during the all-important world meetings. The entire room was decorated with streamers, balloons, and even a giant banner that read “HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARY” spread across at one of the walls. There were even nations present that she never really fully met like Switzerland, and even nations that she never met before! Mary was nearly about to cry! 

“You did this…all for me?” Mary said, looking up at England with tears in her eyes. She suddenly ran over and hugged the Englishman tightly, crying on his side.

“Mary, why are you crying?” He said, kneeling down to her height and gently petting her soft, light brown hair. “Shhh…”

“I think she’s overwhelmed by happiness!” Italy chirped, approaching the crying child to calm her. “It’s okay, Maria! I know how it feels to be so happy that you just gotta cry! We made this as special and memorable as possible, especially since you’re the Bearer of the Almanac!”

England nodded as Mary looked up, tears in her eyes. He pulled out the handkerchief that he used to wipe the frosting off Mary’s lips and used a clean portion of it to wipe off her tears. “I can’t imagine how Horatio would have reacted if we were to celebrate his birthday here. I guess he wouldn’t have liked it well, but I promise you Mary, that there is no need for tears today. After all, we’re all so happy for you not only because it’s your birthday and you’re the Bearer of the Almanac, but you’re also such a wonderful friend!” 

America jumped in front of Mary and held her high into the air. “Now it’s time to party!” He declared, putting the child on his back. Mary smiled, now with all of her tears gone, she is now in the mood to celebrate happiness with her friends. 

For a time, Mary ran around to see the other nations socializing with each other and even played with some of them, such as playing tag with Sealand and some other micronations, or just climbing up on Russia and even playing with his somewhat sentient scarf. There was something Mary noticed though that someone and something was missing…

“Mr. France?” Mary tugged on his cloak, “Where’s Mr. Germany?”

“He’s bringing you something very special my dear~!” He said, “It’s so special that we all have to wait!”

“What is it?”

“I can’t really tell you, or else it would spoil the surprise!” 

That was when all of a sudden, the doors to the room swung open to see someone carrying a rather large cake that was neatly decorated and topped with candles. Mary couldn’t tell who it was carrying the cake from a distance until she ran up to the figure. 

“Mr. Germany!” Mary exclaimed, “You made a cake for me!”

“Ja, I did!” he said as he put the cake down and picked up Mary, smiling at her, “I wanted to give you the best cake you’ll ever have just for you. If I had to rush making the cake, it would have been a mess and we don’t want to have a sad birthday, no?” Mary giggled and hugged her father figure tightly. “This is the best birthday I could ever ask for!” She squeaked, probably not letting go any time soon. 

Eventually, all of the nations gathered around the cake to marvel at this masterful piece of art that many did not expect from possibly the manliest nation to ever exist. The cake was rather beautiful up close, covered in a sugary white fondant and decorated with frosting that had Mary’s favorite colors on it. There were also fondant stars around the sides of the two cake tiers, with yellow stars on the bottom tier and magenta stars on the top. Rainbow sprinkles also dotted the cake as well to pop out more. 

Mary sat down in front of the cake, wondering how she was going to blow all of these candles, yet admire how lovely the cake was that Germany made all from his hard work and love to make this day memorable for everyone. The German took out his phone and began to record Mary.

“Look, Mary! You’re on camera!” The child looked up to see Germany holding his phone at Mary and the cake he made, so he can capture this vital memory that cannot be lost. Soon enough, the nations began to sing in a harmonious chorus.

**🎵 Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday dear Mary~! Happy Birthday to you~! 🎵**

Mary took a deep breath and attempted to blow out all of the candles. She did have a little help from America, since some of the candles were in places she couldn’t reach with her tiny little lungs, as well as the problem of some of the candles appearing to be blown out when they were still lit. She looked up at America and giggled, seeing her brotherly figure helping her out. “Happy birthday, my lil’ dude.” America said, kneeling by the chair to hug her. 

Germany took out a large knife, the kind that was made to cut even the biggest of cakes open. “Mary, would you like to help me cut the cake?” He asked, “Hold the handle with me, okay? Then we’ll cut it!” Mary grabbed the handle of the knife with both of her hands, thinking she is helping Germany cut the cake open when he is doing most of the work. The inside of the cake was everything Mary could have ever wished for; a chocolate cake with a heavy cream inside, similar to a black forest cake. 

Of course, Mary got the first slice that she “helped” cut open, as everyone else were getting their pieces of cake. Even with everyone having their share of cake, there was still plenty left over, even though Mary couldn’t eat all of it. She ate her slice very quickly, as the sweetness and the love poured in this cake really reminded her of spending a day at Germany’s house, since he would bake for her quite often. It was a sweet rush of nostalgia and happiness, which almost brought the child to tears.

America approached Mary with a rather huge present, though Mary wasn’t surprised that he can hold it well due to his absurd strength. “Alright dude!” he said, “I got you this cool present I bought for you last minute! I didn’t know it was your birthday, so I’m real sorry about that.”

“You’re so silly, Mr. America!” Mary said, hugging his leg. “You’re the best big brother I could ever ask for!” 

America looked like his face was turning red, but he was smiling like the goofy idiot he is. “Come on, Mary! Open it up! I wanna see what it is!” 

She began to unwrap the wrapping paper surrounding the present, only to see a Mercedes-Benz, the one that can only fit herself and can only drive up to five miles per hour. (Giving Mary an actual car would be a really bad idea!) 

“My own car!” Mary squeaked as she jumped around, “Mr. America got me my own car!” Mary’s commotion attracted the other nations to see Mary sitting behind the visible wheel to this kiddy Mercedes, especially Germany, who was really surprised to see Mary in a tiny car. England didn’t seem too happy at the gift America gave to her, however.

“America, she’s going to become lazy and not actually play around!” England whispered rather crossly, “Why on earth did you even buy her a car?!”

“She’s going to sit around on that thing all day, and she always wants to climb on people!” China also added in, hearing that England does have a very good point. “She’s gonna get chubby!”

“Dudes, do you even **realize** how big Friendship Manor is?” America protested, “This is literally the perfect gift for her! She can drive around like a normal person all around Friendship Manor to get to places faster! Heck, she can pretend to be Germany if she wanted to!”

“Well, I guess, if you’re saying Germany is a petrolhead after all. I just don’t want her to be lazy like you.” England smirked, knowing that will give America a reaction.

**_“HEY!”_ **

More presents piled up for Mary, with other such trinkets like some stuffed animals, some colorful birthday cards (some even had money in it!), clothes with unicorns on it, one of those easy bake ovens (You probably know who gave that to her), and even a little slide that looks like an elephant! To a normal person, it would seem that she was being spoiled silly, but this was seen more as utmost gratitude for not being someone like Horatio, who would have deliberately closed the Almanac on his birthday if he were still to keep it. After all, Mary was Bearer of the Almanac!

The festivities continued on, even when Mary opened up all of her presents. She drove around in her cool new car, honking at all of the nations who stood in her way. She did however, find that her cool new car would be very useful when going around Friendship Manor, since she can drive there instead of continuously getting lost and exhausted in the halls of the six continents. 

As the party dwindled down, Mary knew that she would have to get home soon. She grew exhausted from having too much fun with her friends and needed time to see her mother and father. She picked up as many balloons that fell on the ground, trying to help her friends clean up. Japan noticed her carrying all of these balloons that were still inflated and all sorts of streamers and confetti, which then he saw her fall over. Thankfully, the balloons cushioned Mary’s fall, but that didn’t stop Japan from making sure she’s okay. 

“Ah! Mary-chan, are you okay?” He said, checking to make sure she isn’t bruised. 

“I wanna help clean up too!” Mary squeaked as she got up from the ground, trying to collect all of the balloons that she let go of. 

“Ah, but it’s best to relax for now. We’ll clean up for you, and after all, it is your birthday.” 

Mary dropped all of the balloons that she collected and smiled at her friend, before she darted off back to her bedroom. “Thanks Mr. Japan!” 

* * *

It was late at night, and Mary knew that her bedtime was near. Her mother and father tucked her in bed and wished her a good night and another happy birthday before the clock struck twelve, which upon the twelfth strike would have ended her birthday. 

She still had one of the books that she showed to England earlier, just under the covers and not in the bookshelf along with her other books. It was a picture book with cute little woodland animals inside, telling an even cuter bedtime story. As the only light source was a soft light illuminating from the rabbit sitting on her bookshelf, she still couldn’t decipher what the book read. 

The magic almanac suddenly glistened, and Mary saw someone emerge from the book. He tried to stay as quiet as possible and to not let any more light reach her parent’s room. This gave Mary a good opportunity to ask him a question before she went to sleep.

“Mr. England, will you read me this bedtime story?” she whispered, trying to not awaken her parents. “I wanna see the cute little animals and its too dark for me to read.”

“Ah, that’s why I came to see you, Mary.” England whispered, “I was thinking of that bedtime story today, and it would be lovely to read it to you. Here, let me get your bunny so we can have a light.” He went over to the bookshelf and grabbed the rabbit that illuminated soft colors as a repellent for scary monsters that might be lurking under her bed. “Here’s your bunny friend, Mary. Now, this seems like a nice story, hm?”

Mary clutched onto the rabbit and got cozy under the warm covers as well as giving England light to read the book. The rabbit was set to illuminate one color, which was a nice, soft white.

He took a deep breath, making sure nobody else was around in case Mary’s parents walked in the child’s room and thought the Englishman was a burglar. 

“Once upon a time…” He began to read the story to Mary, a tale of friendship and love with a community of forest animals. It was obviously sugary-sweet, since the plot was rather simple and easily understandable for children like Mary. She fell asleep at the end of the story, dreaming of all sorts of woodland animals living together and spending time with her.

“Goodnight, Mary. May your birthday dreams be sweet.” One kiss on the forehead the Englishman gave to Mary, he returned back to the magic book, going off to bed as well. 

## The End


End file.
